1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display system, and more particularly, to a display system including a flat display panel using surface computing technology.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Surface computing technology enables a computer to receive information about photographs, documents or objects through a screen thereof or receive information about touches on the screen. The received information is processed by the surface computing technology. A display system using the surface computing technology displays images on a screen thereof by using a projector and senses the motion of a user or an object by using an infrared camera. Thus, the display system displays an image corresponding to specified data on the screen thereof. The display system senses the motion of a user or an object outside the screen and receives data corresponding to the sensed motion.
When a liquid crystal display (LCD) is used as the screen of the display system, the LCD requires an external light source such as a backlight to provide light to a liquid crystal display panel while the surface computing technology requires an infrared camera. In addition, a diffusion plate is interposed between the backlight and the liquid crystal display to enhance luminance uniformity and visibility of the liquid crystal display panel. However, when the diffusion plate and the liquid display panel are coupled to each other, and the diffusion plate is placed under the liquid crystal display panel, infrared light is diffused by the diffusion plate. As a result, the object detection capability of the infrared camera deteriorates. If the diffusion plate is removed to enhance the object detection capability of the infrared camera, the luminance uniformity and visibility of the liquid crystal display panel deteriorate.